As people often have slightly asymmetrical bodies there is a need to adjust the angle and offset of a bicycle rider's foot in relation to the bicycle pedal. When the rider is using a bicycle shoe, cleat and pedal combination one way of adjusting to suit the rider is to move the cleat forward, backward, left and right and also rotating the cleat. To achieve this cleats are often made with slots and washers that are slotted to fit in the cleat slots to allow for the movement. Another option of adjusting to suit the rider is to shim the cleat angle and offset from the pedal. Shims need to fit both the left and right shoe to cleat interface which is often curved. To achieve this shims are often made of thin flexible plastic stacked to create the desired offset and angle. Additionally the cleat and shim stacks are susceptible to movement caused by slippage between the screw to washer, washer to cleat, shoe to cleat, shim to shoe, shim to shim and shim to cleat interfaces. This in turn allows the screws to loosen and thus altering the rider's settings. It also allows for damage to the shoe from excessive torque movement of the screws. To alleviate this shims are often glued in place with double sided tape.
Additionally when a shim stack is required it is often difficult to acquire the correct length screws. To alleviate this screw kits are often provided with many multiple different lengths screws.
An aspect of the present invention has been devised in order to provide an improved interface between the shoe to shim, shim to shim and shim to cleat interfaces to hold the shim stack firmly in place thereby alleviating undesirable slipping.
An aspect of the present invention has been devised in order to provide an improved interface between the screw and washer, and washer to cleat interfaces to hold the cleat or cleat and shim stack firmly in place thereby alleviating undesirable slipping. An offset washer thus allowing for adjustments in location of the cleat or cleat and shim pack whilst maintaining surface area between the washer and cleat. An adjustable length screw thus reducing the number of screws required in the kits. Dual use rubber-like friction inducing pads/pins on the cleat to reduce slippage between the cleat and shoe, or the cleat and shim. Rubber-like friction inducing pads on the cleat reduce slippage between the cleat and shoe, or the cleat and shim.